osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15B: The Life of Chibita's Flower
is the second half of the fifteenth episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *Chibita *The Sextuplets *Pretty Flower Fairy *Ugly Flower Fairy *Shonosuke *Dayon *Hatabō Plot Oden Tasting The episode starts off with Chibita at his oden stand, trying different ways to make his oden taste better. After putting new ingredients in, he tastes it, and spits it out; hoping that next time, it will taste much better. The sextuplets then arrive at the stand, Osomatsu says that he should take a day off every once in a while, he rejects and tells him that he's going to make the best oden in the world. Later that night, Chibita comes across a flower, he decides to water it and walks off (with Karamatsu watching him from behind). The next day, a young girl comes to his stand and calls him by his name, but he's never seen her before... Someone Actually Likes Him? The girl then asks him to go on a date with her, he's shocked by this and thinks she's joking. The girl tells her that she's not joking, and that she really does like him. She then reveals herself to be a Flower Fairy, since he had saved her from the night before. Karamatsu sees this and is surprised by how Chibita easily got a girl from just by watering a flower. He then comes across a purple flower, he waters it and gives it his address. Chibita's Date The next day, Chibita and the Fairy are on their date, they go on a Ferris wheel, see a movie, and eat at a cafe. Each time, he can't stop talking about oden, the Fairy tells him to try to look at other things instead. He thinks of it as a good idea as they continue their date... Not What He Expected Meanwhile at the Matsuno house, Choromatsu runs to the living room and tells Osomatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu that Karamatsu has gotten himself a girl. The girl is, however, quite grisly and speaks in a rather raspy tone. Unfortunately, she too is also a Flower Fairy. See is seen interrogating him as his brothers agree on how ugly she is. He's Liking It The scene then switches over back to Chibita's date with the fairy, he's wearing on new clothes while eating at a fancy restaurant. They then go on a motorcycle ride. The Fairy coughs, but still smiles. Bossing Around At the Matsuno house, the ugly Fairy has begun to boss Karamatsu around and ordering him to get her different things, such as ice cream. Although he doesn't want to, he still does it to be by her side. The Fairy Wilts At the beach, Chibita tells the Fairy that he had fun hanging out with her. She's happy by this until her cough gets worse, and falls into his lap. The Fairy tells him to keep on making delicious oden and to make others happy. He then tells her that without her, he can't make oden. The Fairy smiles as she touches his cheeks and tells him to do his best as she turns into sparkles and fades away, he runs to the spot where he found the plant, only to find that the flower had died, realizing that she was telling the truth, he begins to cry. A Horrific Wedding The episode ends with Karamatsu is at his wedding. His bride happens to be the grisly Fairy. He's not happy about it as they get married. She then turns into a giant fire breathing flower. Trivia *This episode may be a reference to Osamu Dazai's short story, "The Chrysanthemum Spirit." *Osomatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes